


Run, Moose, Run!

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What happens when Crowley gets bored?





	Run, Moose, Run!

 Crowley sat upon his throne in Hell.  Being King of Hell was great, most of the time, but it did have its downsides.  Right now, for example, he was just bored.  His court stood around him, talking about little goings on of Hell, Earth, and Heaven.  It was pretty basic stuff, which also means it was exceptionally boring.

 

Crowley pushed his fingers to his temple and finally gave up trying.  “Enough!”  He yelled over them all talking.  “Leave, now!”  He waved his hand at the demons around him, staring at him in silence.  “Don’t make me repeat myself!”  He screamed at them.  One by one they disappeared in silence, leaving him alone on his throne.

 

He knew he needed to do something to cheer himself up, take the boredom out of his life.  There was always one thing that came to mind when he was bored.  “Let’s pick on the Winchesters!”  He said as he snapped his fingers, taking himself from his throne room to a rundown motel. 

 

He looked down to see the Winchester brothers sleeping in their room.  He looked back and forth, trying to decide who would be the target of his newest prank.  Squirrel or Moose?  He moved his finger back and forth doing a silent rhyme.  It landed on Moose, yay!

 

Crowley snapped his fingers again and found himself deep in a dream in young Sam Winchester’s mind.  He looked around, seeing a simple seen.  He and Dean were sitting on as the bank of a lake, fishing, drinking, and having a few laughs. 

 

Crowley sighed at the simple dream.  “Time to spice things up, boys.”  He said in his usual tone.  Crowley kneeled down and put a finger into the lake, causing a ripple across the lake.  Just then, Sam’s line moved.

 

“Dean, I think I have something!”  Sam hollered as she began to reel in his line.  Crowley smiled as he watched Sam struggle.  Dean got up and watched him. 

 

Crowley chuckled as Sam stood up with his rod with an excited face.  “Oh, hold on to that excitement, Moose.” 

 

Crowley looked out as he saw a head rise out of the water. 

 

“Shit!”  Sam screamed as he saw the head.  “What is that thing?” 

 

Crowley turned to see Sam release the rod as it flew into the water, staring up at what Crowley created, the Loch Ness Monster.  It slowly moved over to the edge of the water. 

 

“Dean!  Dean!  What do we do?”  Sam cried out in shock. 

 

Crowley couldn’t help but start laughing, seeing the Moose and Squirrel running around in his dream as the Loch Ness Monster moved to the side of the lake.  His laughter erupted even more as he watched Dean haul ass away from the lake, leaving Sam standing their staring after him.

 

Crowley had to gasp for air before screaming after him.  “Run, Moose, Run!”  He had to put his hand out on a tree to keep from keeling over in laughter.  He watched as the Moose run away, legs pumping as fast as they could carry him away from the lake.  He started to catch his breath after Sam and Dean had made it into the nearby woods for safety. 

 

After composing himself, Crowley gave a bit of a smirk and snapped his fingers.  He smiled as he sat back upon his throne in Hell, still chuckling as the vision of Sam and Dean running away from the monster passed in front of his eyes.

 

Crowley relaxed a bit as he thought to himself, _can always count on the Winchester’s for a good laugh_. 


End file.
